The Life Of The Kim
by ohrealy
Summary: Maybe i'll add summary sometimes :3 i suck in summaries and rated T because i don't care, i love it! :) My second story! R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Im back with new story :) This is called The Life Of The Kim, and its inspired with one amazing show.. well 2 ? :) :D Review please, this is just introductory chapter :) **

**So who will guess the inspired show/book? :3**

**Enjoy and review :))**

* * *

_Kim ( played by Olivia Holt :3 ) _**(A/N: NO WAY! O: - Note sarcasm)**

Kimberly LayLay Hastings-Crawford known as Kim is described as a very beautiful, popular girl in high school. All of the boys want her and all of the girls want to be like her. Kim was born August 5, 1997 in Seaford, California to Todder Crawford and Stefanie Hastings-Crawford, known as world famous actors. She is the most popular girl at Seaford High school (mainly called the Queen).Kim is extremely beautiful, drop dead gorgeous and she is every boy's dream. She has an 'angelic' physical appearance. Kim has a thick, long, slightly curly pale golden hair, which reaches just above her waist and is so fair in color, it almost seems to shimmer in the sunlight like gold. Kim has an unusual, unique eye color of brown, which is described to be the same color of hazel nuts (a deep, lightly brown) She has a fair, pale, and creamy skin with light rosy pink cheeks, long dark-blonde lashes, and dark blonde eyebrows. She is of average height for a teenage girl and she have a slender, gorgeous body, she is taller than Grace, her girl best friend. Personality wise, Kim is described as loyal, protective, caring, strong-willed, determined, popular, sociable and active. However, she is also, self-absorbed, vain, little spoiled, and headstrong. Kim is main cheerleader, gymnast, and she has 5th degree black belt in Karate, and 1th black belt in gensei-ryu.

_Grace (played by Jadin Gould )_** (A/N: Jadin is one of Olivia's real girl best friends! ) **

Grace Mckenzie O'Dothey known as Grace or FG is described as the second most beautiful girl in high school, after Kim which is first. Grace was born August 22,1997 in Seaford, California to John O'Dothey and Demi O'Dothey, known as word famous designer and actor. Grace is popular girl in Seaford High School ( mainly called FG like Fashion Girl or Fashion Grace ). Grace is really beautiful pretty girl, she's different from the other girls by her wonderful imagination in style. Grace has thick straight long brown hair which is little longer than Kim's. Grace has big brown eyes, which is desribed as the same colour like chocolate ( Milk brown ) She has pale skin with rosy cheeks, long bron lashes and long brown eyebows. She is smaller than Kim about 10 cm, which is not very recognizable when is Grace wearing heels. Grace's personality is over protective ( mainly about her best friends ), funny, popular, active, confused. However, she is also, sassy, spoiled, lil bitchy, amazing friend. Grace is co-main cheerleader, dancer, she has 2th degree black belt in karate and she is helping at dance classes like teacher for kids. Grace's boyfriend is Jerry.

_Julie ( played by Hannah Leigh ) _**( A/N: Thats the girl who plays Julie in KI )**

Julianna Taylar Williams-Allen known as Julie or Jules is described as popular smart 'nerd' in high school. Julie was born December 6,1996 in North Carolina to Bree Williams-Allen and Manson Allen, known as principle of word known college in Norh Carolina May Taylar school **( A/N: Sorry if it exist :D ) **and famous model. Julie is very beautiful, popular girl in Seaford High School. She moved there when she was 6 years old and she started being friends with Grace and Kim at the first day she moved there. The all kids in school are friend with Julie, she is popular too. Julie has long red ginger hair which reaches just below her shoulder blades. Julie has green, light eyes, pale skin and light freckles on her cheeks. Her personailty is smart, sociable, active, popular, friendly, caring, however she is also nervous sometimes and sassy.

_Jack (played by Leo Howard ) _

Jackson Dylan Mason Brewer known as Jack is desribed as a very handsome hearttrob of every high school he has been in. Girls fall in love with him immediately, but he isn't intrestent into them like he is in Kim. Jack was born July 28, 1997 in San Frencisco to Grayson Brewer and Mianne Brewer known as word famous actors. Jack is new at Seaford High, and he immediately fell in love with Queen bee, Kimberly Crawford. He instantly gets very popular, by his amazing look and his personality. All the girls adore him, even Julie falls in love with him. Jack has brown, little long but not to long hair, and melty brown eye color, which is desribed as deep dark brown. Jack has pale muscular body, which is another reason why girls love him. He has two moles at his cheeks, which they found as adorable. Jack is every girl's dream, and every boy's obstacle. Personality wise, Jack is desribed as over protective ( Mostly about his family and friends ), loyal, adorable, popular, smart, handsome,flexible and caring. However, he is also bad boy and headstrong, not scared to hurt anyone if its needed. Jack has 6th degree black belt in karate, 4th degree black belt in Sito-ryu and 2th degree black belt in gensei-ryu.

_Jerry (played by Mateo Arias )_

Jeremy Liam Dongese De Matire Martinez Pepito known as Jerry or The swagger ( mostly called The Confused or Jer) is described as the second most popular boy in high school. He was first, untill his best friend from childhood, Jack came into town. Jerry was born September 6, 1996 in Seaford, California to Mattew Martinez and Baceone Martinez, known as world famous singer and actor. Jerry is very popular, pretty boy which loves life and dance. He is best friend with his gang, which includes him, Milton, Grace, Kim, Julie and later Jack. Jerry has dark brown to black hair, with dark eyes. He is decribed as very confused, popular, caring, protective. He is too spoiled, childish, bad boy. Jerryhas orange belt in karate.

_Milton (played by Dylan Riley Snyder )_

Milton Anthony Krupnick known as Milton is described as a popular smart nerd of High School. He is really similar to Julie, by his personality. Milton was born May 6, 1996 in Seaford California to Albert Krupnick and Layla Krupnick known as famous actors. Milton is popular at Seaford High School, he is very good friend with everybody and he is boyfriend of Jules. He has short red hair and brown lightly eye colour. He is very smart, sometimes he is arguing with Julie about who is smarter. Milton has yellow belt in Karate.

* * *

**This was introductoring chapter, all of them are rich, famous ( by they're parents ) and they living in Villas :) I hope u like it, and review! Also, who guess the Kim's inspiration personality from show and book? :) :3 **

**Alexis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi im back! Woow, 5 likes for 1 chapter, you rock :) Also, thanks for the reviews, it was funny to read your guessing, and no... its not Buffy Vampire Slayer :D sorry i guess.. :) Anyways, you can still keep guessing, i'll tell you sometimes.. :) **

**Enjoy**

**I don't own Kickin it if i did, i Kim&Jack would be couple from the first season and there would be more Kick moments ...**

* * *

The Life Of The Kim

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Yesterday was really weird. You know, after i went shopping with Grace and Julie, i came home and guess what? My parents are again out from the state. The note sounded something like this:_

_Hi Kim, umm.. _

_you know, dad has the premiere of his movie next week in Virginia so we had to fly there now._

_our plane is flying about an hour, so.. im sorry sweetie, that we won't be there on your big day, but i promise we'll make it up for you!_

_be good, if you'll need something, call Mari,_

_love you Mom&Dad_

_It would be normal for me other times, but, they won't be there on my Sweet 16... SWEET 16 is important birthday for every girl, and on my sweet 16 my parents won't be there? The best was the sentence, that 'We'll make it up for you' - How they can make it up for me? Its my 16. birthday, the best birthdays ever! And we were working on it so hard! And the next day, they just fly away?! Im so upset! So stupid when your parents are movie stars, you know diary? When i was 5, mom missed my appearance, my first appearance at the dad's awards show where i was singing, because she wanted to say hi to Will Smith and when daddy presented the awards, she was there. Or! When i was 7, i started doing karate, and they didn't come, they were to busy with signing the contract and they didn't see how i kicked Milton's ass for the first time! Or! When i was 10, they didn't came for me to hospital when i break my arm when Donna Tobin pushed me of the pyramid on the ground, because they were home, with Martinez's talking about they're new movie. Or when i was 12, they missed my gymnast concentration, cuz my little sister was born. Okay, the last i understand... But still, they are always to busy with something so they always missed my important things. Im scared they won't see me graduate because of mother's or father's next movie. I don't know what the do... I just need now to make the best Sweet 16 party, together with my friends. But still, everybody think, i have the amazing life! Yes! But i need my parents in it!_

Kim Crawford lifted her head up and just stared at the pink velvet book with big K at the cover for a moment. Sighing, she threw the book together with the pen away as it landed on her window seat. knees to her chest, she just sat there thinking about her awful life. Was it weird, wasn't it? Kim Crawford, THE Kim Crawford, the girl every boy want and every girl want be her, was thinking about her awful life? She had perfect life, the friends, the popularity, every boy around her finger, the money, the amazing house, right? Kim chuckled and shook her head slowly. This is ridiculous! Yes, she has everything, the girl can dream of, but she hadn't parents, which were supporting you, and lead you the right way. Yes, she love her parents to death, but do they love her? Of course, they aren't mean to her, but.. something is missing, in this relationship between them. Some imporant thing,Its diferent, what she see in Grace's or Julie's family. Its something, important. Kim's thoughts about parents were redirected to her little sister, Katherine **( A/N: Lets pretend - Played by Mia Talerico Il uv this sweetie.)**. Kim thought what will happen when Katherine grow up. Will they miss Katherine's first day of school? And her last? Will they miss everything, what did they miss in Kim's life? They even don't know, how perfect and colored is Kim's life. They don't care. Kim understand that they have lots of work, but still they can care about their first kid more, specialy, when she needed them more than ever. They even don't know things which happened long time ago. Even the hurtful. Because they don't care. Like yesterday.

Flashback

_Kim opened the door of the villa to see her mother Stefanie running around the living room and kitchen, trying to find something probably for her work. Kim, imediately rolled her eyes, knowing that her mom is busy, so she walked straight the way upstairs to her room. As she walked down the hall to her room, she met her dad Todder by the hall as he tried adjust the tie on his neck in front of mirror in hallway. ,,Hi sweetie'' He said and walked up to her. ,,How was your day?'' He asked. ,,It was good, yours?'' Kim asked already knew the answer. ,,You know, i was busy at work. Ugh this stupid thing!'' Todder said, trying to tie the tie, vainly **( A/N: Tie the tie? Stupid... :DD)** Kim chuckled and helped him. ,,Thank you sweetie, what would I do without you?'' Todder smiled kissing Kim's forehead. Kim smiled. ,,I must go, and, are you going out on date today?'' Todder asked as he stopped by end of the hallway by stairs. ,,Like with who?'' Kim said confused. ,,With Brody..'' Todder said, like she was blonde. ,,W-why I should go with him on a date?'' Kim asked ,,I thought you two were dating..'' Her dad said as he looked at his watches. ,,Yea.. One year ago!'' Kim said. ,,Ohh! Sorry hun.. well i must go, see you tomorrow hun!'' He said, walking away fast. Kim sighed and rolled her eyes, as she walked into her room, slaming the door._

_End of flashback_

Kim shook her head and walked to her 'walk in closet' to pick her today outfit before she went to the bathroom to take shower. **(A/N: Outfit on my profile )** ,,Who is that beautiful chick? Oh! Thats me!'' Kim laughed proudly when she saw herself in mirror. She got this outfit from England, when she was visiting her cousins last week. Grabbing her backpack, Kim went down the stairs. In the kitchen, her four-year-old sister Katherine siting at the table, watching Mari as she prepared her breakfast. Mari **( A/N: Lets pretend again... Candice Accola?) **is twenty-two years old, and she is Kim's mom's manager. She also lives here, and she is sometimes like nanny to Katherine, and older sister to Kim. ,,Morning, im sorry i don't have time, im late'' Kim said.

,,No, Kim your mom would not lik-'' Mari started but was interupted by Kim. ,,And i also have cheer practice, so i won't be there by three''

,,But Kim-'' ,,And also, i have karate practice, so i think i will came about six?''

,,Kim-''

,,Love you bye!'' Kim said ignoring Mari's 'mother imitation', and placing light kiss on Katherine's cheek. ,,Bye Kimmie!'' Katherine waved and Kim walked out. Mari sighed and walked to Katherine. ,,So what do you wanna do today princess?'' ,,We can dance!'' Katherine smiled and Mari laughed.

* * *

Kim walked to school, accompanied by drooling, whistling boys and a few murderous glances from girls. One boy, standing by doors opened the door for her, smiling hungrily. Kim smiled at him ,,Thank you John'' ,,Its Jacob'' Boy said ,,Whatever'' She rolled her eyes and walked in hall. ,,Hi Kim!'' Some students said. Answering she just smiled, walking to her locker, where her girls were standing. Grace and Julie, Kim's best friends. ,,Hi girl'' Julie smiled, pulling her books closer to her chest. ,,Hi Jules, Grace. So, some news?'' Kim asked, knowing that they found out some new mostly, they ( or Lindsay) are the ones who creates rumors. ,,Uhmm! yes! I found some news! First,our Dance teacher is in hospital and second, i heard that there is new boy!'' Grace smiled.

Kim rolled her eyes, she wasn't much intrested, probably, it will be some jerk, or some crazy nerd. And she just don't like these people. Slamming her locker, Kim walked away, with both girls by her side. ,,Oh, im going to say hi to Jerry, i haven't seen him like forever'' Grace sighed. ,,Grace, you two were yesterday on date..'' Kim said. ,,Yea, whatever! See ya later!'' Grace walked away. ,,Well, im going in class'' Julie smiled at Kim and walked away. Kim thought for moment. What's her first class? Deep in thought, someone bumped into her. ,,Ow..WTF?!'' Kim said from floor. ,,Im so sorry! Are you okay?''

Kim's POV

What the hell?! I just sat there, rubbing my wrist, not wanting to look up to see which idiot bumped into me, he would be probably death. He picked up my books and offered his hand to me. I looked up only to see the hottest guy i have ever seen. He had brown shaggy hair, big brown melty eyes, two cute moles on his cheeks and perfect muscular body. I was just staring at him. OMG he's so damn hot... I noticed that im still sitting there, with winde open mouth staring at him. ,,Im so sorry i wasn't watching where i was going...'' He said, looking at me shocked. ,,I-Its okay..'' I mumbled, taking my books from him. ,, im Jack'' He smiled. I nodded. _Jack... cute name..._ i thought. ,,And you?'' He asked. ,,Why do you think i would tell you, i don't give my name to the strangers'' I winked at him and walked away, smiling . _Wow, Jack right? This is interinsting boy._

* * *

**Thats all, for today... I hope you liked it.. :) im trying :) and i hope it wasn't to bad. :DD :3 Review please, and by some parts you could guess the inspiration :) **

**#Loveyaall!**

**Alexis**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, Im sorry i didn't update ... I hate doing this, but for now im stoping this story... :/ I'll continue, in this story, but not for a while.. so just to let u know.. I also going to post one shot, which im proud of so :) :) See ya soon.. :3**

**Alexis**


End file.
